The present invention relates to an attachment for a flower pot or other plant container, or the like, and more particularly to a plant watering device for the plants growing within the pot.
The present invention intends to provide a plant watering device that is easily and conveniently attached to a plant pot so as to obtain a self-watering of the pot depending upon the need of the plants therein.